


Strutting Peacocks

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya confronts the wounded Yumichika, only to discover the tables skillfully turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strutting Peacocks

**Author's Note:**

> You may wish to think of this as an omake to "Curse of the Nue"... I think I do. 
> 
> I wrote it partly because I started to imagine it, and I, clearly, can not resist the impluse to write whatever pops into my crazy, little head. However, it doesn't really fit the tone/mood of the story so far.

Yumichika’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name spoken with such a fine, rich accent. “Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, I would speak to you.”

Yumichika sighed to be the presence of such a beautiful, if angry man. The immense spiritual pressure roiling around them was like a balm to Yumichika’s wounds. “Ah, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki! How good of you to rush to my side at the first word of my injury, and with a declaration of your true love for me no less! Ah, now I can die happy and fulfilled.”

Predictably, the captain didn’t share Yumichika’s sense of humor. Instead, he sneered. Not his best look, but still sort of satisfying to Yumichika. “Your life will be forfeit if you ever touch my lieutenant again.”

Oh, yes. _That_. Well, well, this certainly was a long time in coming. Yumichika had started to think that Renji’s obsession with the Kuchikis was entirely one-sided. Clearly, Rukia had other interests. And, after that night that Renji had ‘come’ to him so obviously aching for another man—well, Yumichika thought the poor guy was just playing out his fantasies. 

Seemed that Renji’s dogged pursuit had finally ‘penetrated’ the Kuchiki princess’s icy fortress after all—how lovely! 

Byakuya was still scowling at him. Oh, that’s right. The captain expected him to be afraid. “Sorry, did you say something?” Yumichika said, “Only I forgot to care.”

“Do not mistake my words for an idle threat, Fifth Seat.”

“Uh-huh,” Yumichika said with a pretty smile and a bat of his lashes. “Very scary, except you don’t fighten me. If you fought me, I would win.” Because, if there was one victory he’d expose his secret to the world for, it would be seeing Byakuya Kuchiki laid low—all that reistsu sucked dry, emptied. Yumichika would lose everything, even Ikkaku and Kenpachi’s respect, but, oh by the gods, it would be worth it. With Byakuya’s spiritual pressure all around him, Yumichika could almost taste it. It was sweet and floral, like suckling dew from cherry blossoms. He licked his lips.

Byakuya seemed to sense something, his elegant, jet black brows knitting together slightly.

Luckily, Yumichika knew just how to distract him. It was so easy to push Byakuya’s buttons; the trouble was picking only one weak spot to exploit. With a little dismissive wave, Yumichika said, “Anyway, you have my sympathy. I know just how hard it is to keep Renji sweet. He’s so easily distracted and, well, as I’m sure you know, he’s got... a lot for one person to accommodate. Listen, hon, I have lots of experience with men like him. I’m happy to help, offer advice. Maybe we could trade tips over tea sometime.”

Byakuya’s reistsu pushed its way into Yumichika. Even without the benefit of Ruri'iro Kujaku, Yumichika sense a warmth flooding him, filling all the empty spaces, healing him.

“Oooh,” Yumichika couldn’t stop the groan of pleasure. “Ahhh, yes! Please, sir, may I have another.”

“You’re a filthy, disgusting creature.”

Okay. That hurt. Still, having struck so close to Byakuya’s heart was a moment too beautiful not to savor. As the captain strode away, Yumichika blew Byakuya a kiss. “I always knew your feelings for me ran deep.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, if Yumichika ever got over being embarassed about Ruri'iro Kujaku, the two of them could OWN the Soul Society, IMHO. I have these weird little fantasies of him taking on everyone--because for Ruri'iro Kujaku, the stronger the better. Though you have to wonder, is there a limit? Like, if Yumichika tried to absorb all of Byakuya, Kenpachi, and the head captain would that be too much to try to take in in one day? "Food" for thought.


End file.
